Kwamifluster ('Kwamibuster' divergence)
by Miraculous-Content
Summary: Multimouse was just prepared to split up and simultaneously work together to defeat Kwamibuster. However, something goes very wrong - or right, perhaps - as a part of Multimouse finds herself away from the battle.


As one of the many Multimice, this particular Multimouse knew that her job wasn't nearly as important as the three main Multimice. She was there as a distraction and little else, but that was okay with her. They were all Marinette, after all, so it was _all of them_ doing the work in a technical sense.

As the kwami she was riding in flew around, she peeked out of their mouth just slightly to get a look at the action. The kwami were all doing their best to give Kwamibuster a challenge, but also ensure that a select few would be able to get caught without seeming like they meant to do so.

Her kwami must've sensed that she was in a semi-precarious position, as they flew out into the skies to get farther away from Kwamibuster.

Perhaps neither of them had been thinking of the ramifications of that.

Kwamibuster took aim at them, then zapped at the kwami while their back was turned. The kwami stiffened, trying to resist, and Multimouse didn't have time to brace herself.

As the kwami was pulled back, she fell right out, realizing quickly that the roof of the building wasn't even beneath her.

Thus, she plummeted, letting out a startled yelp as the reality of the situation hit. She flailed, trying to think of anything she could to save herself.

She'd seen Chat use his baton to let himself hover for a second or two. Maybe she could use her jump rope in a similar way?

No, no, that still wouldn't break her fall. _Think, Multimouse!_

Windows were soaring past her sight as she began to fall faster. Starting to panic, she tried to at least calculate how much she _wouldn't_ be hurt from the fall. After all, she was transformed, and she felt like she learned about something like this in physics anyway.

Force equals mass times acceleration, and she weighed basically nothing at the size she was at, right? _Right!_ So, really, even with how fast she was falling - _gosh, she was falling so fast_ \- she could end up totally okay!

She still ended up screaming anyway, already regretting that she hadn't done so sooner given that one of the kwami might've heard her had that been the case.

Shutting her eyes, she mentally braced herself for the landing. However, she was then surprised as her body ended up hitting something much softer than expected.

She opened her eyes back up, looking down at the tan surface underneath her.

She hardly had to feel it before she realized; someone had caught her.

Glancing forward, she immediately noticed the leather band and bracelets, followed by the white and blue clothing. She sat up with a start and blushed, meeting the blue-eyed gaze upon her with a, "L-luka?"

Luka's eyebrows rose in reaction to what she'd said. Just as Multimouse realized her mistake, he responded, "_Marinette?_"

She stiffened. "W-wha—Marinette? Me?" She waved her hands dismissively. "No, you must have the wrong girl! I'm a mouse, you see - Multimouse - and—um—"

She paused, noticing that he looked entirely unconvinced. It was admittedly a bit flustering that he recognized her just by the way she said his name, and though she was sure he knew the basic details of secret identities, she couldn't blame him for blurting out her name like that.

He even looked ready to pretend to accept that answer, but she quickly remembered exactly _why_ she'd picked the mouse miraculous in the first place; part of the point was that she would never be given this miraculous again.

She chewed at her bottom lip. Maybe… it'd be nice, to let someone know her identity just once, even if temporarily.

"…O-okay!" She laughed. "You got me! It's me, Marinette!" She leaned forward, looking at him with a smile. "Thank you so much for saving me, Luka."

He seemed surprised that she gave in, but her smile rubbed off on him. "You're welcome. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Mhm! And don't worry; my size is just part of the mouse's powers!" As she paused, taking a look around the area, she remembered exactly where they were and asked, "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I saw what was happening on TV," he replied, "and I was nearby, so I thought I'd come by in case…"

He trailed off, his gaze briefly flicking to his wrist. Marinette couldn't help smiling at how sweet he was, coming even without a miraculous just on the off-chance that Ladybug needed him.

…Speaking of needing, actually—

"_Oh no!_" She gasped in horror, looking up to the top of the building. "I have to get back up there with the other Multimice!"

Luka followed her gaze, then glanced back down at her. She could tell immediately that they both understood the issue there.

"I could give you a ride?" he offered. "We'll take the elevator and I'll run the rest of the way up."

"Wha—Luka, you don't have to…" She trailed off, realizing that she honestly didn't have much of a choice if she wanted to get back to the roof in time. "Ah… it'd really be okay?"

He smiled, and Multimouse felt the world shift underneath her as he slowly raised his hand up towards his shoulder. She glanced up at him, unsure at first, but he seemed genuinely happy to do this for her.

Thus, she smiled back, hopping onto his shoulder and grabbing onto the fabric of his hoodie for support. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Luka nodded, then headed inside the building. It was a weird experience for Multimouse, going inside again from a similar perspective but with a different feeling.

She noted Luka's rhythmic footsteps, not unlike the soft consistent pounding of a drum. The kwami had given off a certain warmth and kept at a steady height, but she honestly preferred the feeling of Luka's jacket to the feeling of being in a kwami's mouth.

_Much_ preferred, actually.

Luka waited for the elevator doors to open, then slipped inside and let the doors close behind him. As he pressed the button to go to the top floor, Multimouse peered up at him, unable to help admiring him a little. It wasn't every day that she could see Luka so close-up.

Her eyes trailed downwards to the hoodie she was still holding onto, taking in _its_ details as well. Immediately, her eyes lit up.

"Oh, wow!" She lifted some of the fabric into her hands, feeling her inner fashion designer take over. "I've never been able to see fabric so up close before!"

She heard and felt the vibration of Luka's chuckle. She blushed red, quickly laying the fabric back down and smoothing it out. "Sorry, sorry! Um—"

"It's alright, Marinette," he assured. "Your melody's at its best when you're being yourself."

She giggled shyly, fiddling with the jump rope around her waist. "T-thank you, Luka." She glanced up at him. "And… thanks again for taking me up to the roof, even if you don't have to. The other Multimice already have things under control and I'm sure they'll save Ladybug and Chat Noir's kwami with or without me."

Luka hummed thoughtfully. She expected a _you're welcome_ or a polite _I don't mind,_ but instead, he replied, "You're amazing."

Her face turned red. "W-what? Why?" she squeaked.

He glanced at her as best as he could, giving her a warm smile. "Ladybug and Chat have been taken down, but you've already got a plan put together, right?"

"W-well," she began, growing sheepish at the praise, "a little?"

"And you're incredibly brave," he added, as if the previous compliment wasn't already enough to get her heart thumping. "Not a lot of people could handle being that small."

She gave him a pout despite her blush. "Y-yeah, because I'm sure I sounded _real_ brave when I was falling from the top of the building and screaming."

He giggled. "Anyone would've. Not just you."

_GOSH, Luka,_ Multimouse thought, cursing how comforting he was about it. Almost instinctively, she retaliated, "W-what about _you?_"

He sounded confused all of a sudden. "Me?"

"If Ladybug ever gave _you_ a miraculous, I'm sure you'd be great at it," she complimented smoothly and also as innocently as possible. "And if she hasn't given you one already, she _should!_"

She felt a strong sense of satisfaction as she noticed a hint of pink on his face, though he averted his gaze quickly as if to hide it. It was embarrassing saying things so bluntly and openly, but given how his blush made her feel, she couldn't stop.

"I mean it, Luka! You're so wise and talented, and it was so amazing seeing you distract Desperada just by playing your guitar! Even when you were akumatized, you—"

She cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say. Lowering her voice, she stared down at her lap and muttered, "You…you were a lot more _yourself_ than most people. It was really impressive. I bet Ladybug thought so too."

For once, he was completely silent. She noticed him reach up, as if to grab the strap of his guitar case, but since it wasn't there, he grasped at nothing and it almost looked like he was clutching his chest where his heart would be.

Finally, he managed to reply, albeit softly, "Thank you, Marinette."

She beamed, quietly wishing to see this side of Luka more in the future. If she'd known that's all it would've taken, she would've done it sooner.

The elevator doors dinged, signaling that they'd reached the top floor. As the doors opened, Luka glanced back to Marinette, his blush having faded. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, grasping the fabric of his clothes as best as she could. "Mhm!"

Luka readied himself, then rushed forward. Multimouse hung on tight as Luka ascended the stairs and ran for the roof. It definitely was no smooth ride on a kwami, but considering the comparison in potential conversation she could have with them, she still preferred Luka.

As they reached the very top of the building, she could still hear the fight going on before Luka even opened the door to the roof. Kwamibuster's taunts and laughter were clearly audible.

Luka placed his hand on the door, then slowly opened it, peeking outside to ensure that neither he nor Multimouse could be seen. Luckily, the fallen billboard definitely hid them well enough.

Multimouse breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm not too late." She paused, realizing what she was implying. "Uh—! Not that I _wanted_ the fight to still be going on, but—I… didn't want to miss it."

Luka just smiled, kneeling down and raising a hand up to her. "Anything else I can do to help?"

She smiled back. "Not unless you want to pretend you're Chat, de-transformed." She waved dismissively to assure him that it was a joke. "Kwamibuster's powers might be dangerous only to superheroes, but after seeing what she almost did to Alec, I don't think it's safe for civilians either."

She went to step down onto his hand, but stopped herself upon seeing the distance between his shoulder and the ground. Considering that she was transformed _and_ she just had to experience a fall from the roof all the way down the building, it was nothing.

Thus, she glanced at Luka with a grateful smile, giving him a wave before jumping down to the ground. She rushed out to get closer to the battle, hearing the creak of the door behind her as Luka slowly closed it.

She got an idea. Raising her hands up to her face, Multimouse called quietly, "_Sass!_"

The creaking stopped.

Sass glanced in her direction, then skillfully avoided a zap from Kwamibuster as he flew over to her. Since Kwamibuster was still preoccupied with all the other kwami, Sass was able to safely land in front of Multimouse without concern. His mouth was closed, clearly holding another Multimouse, but she paid it no mind.

"I'm so sorry," Multimouse said. "I fell out of one of the kwami's mouths. It was an accident, really, but I'm okay!"

She turned, gesturing proudly to Luka. "_He_ ended up saving me. He's _very_ capable, don't you think?"

The look on Luka's face was almost comical; no, _actually_ comical. His mouth was gaped open and he was looking back and forth between her and Sass with a puzzled expression.

Sass smirked, then nodded his head, looking proud himself.

Covering for why she "happened to" call over Sass out of all the other kwami, Multimouse glanced at Luka while gesturing to Sass. "See? Ladybug told me that this one's the leader of all the other kwami, so if _he_ thinks so too, it _must_ be true!"

Luka stared blankly for a few more seconds, then beamed at her. He waved, though she was half-sure that Sass was waving at him from behind her.

She pretended not to consider it, waving at Luka as well. "Bye, Luka, and thank you!"

Luka's hand rested on the door, his gaze fond as he stared back at her. "Bye, Ma—" He paused, chuckling to himself. "—Multimouse. Thank you too."

The door closed behind him, and Multimouse's gaze lingered on the door for a moment longer.

In that moment, she'd forgotten all about a blond boy with green eyes, and teasingly thought about how, even though the fall from the building was terrifying, the other Multimice would _certainly_ be jealous of her experience before they combined into one again.


End file.
